Moulin Rouge 2: An Ever After Story
by Katt6
Summary: 1905, MR is re-opened and premiering Spectacular, Spectacular once again (five original char. back). Love sprouts between the new Courtesan & Christian's nephew, but The Duke seeks revenge...Will love come over all obstacles? R&R I would appreciate it :)
1. Memory Setback

1899.  
  
The red curtains fall as the crowded is still in a craze of applause. Christian and Satine hold each other and kiss shortly as rose petals continue to fall. Happiness is the aurora among the stage.  
  
\\STAGE MANAGER\\  
  
Stand by for curtain call!  
  
Everyone rushes to his or her places as Christina smiles to Satine before taking her hand, leading her to theirs. Love has finally come over all obstacles, the Duke has lost and they had won. Love conquered all. Satine smiled brightly forgetting who she is or anyone that was around her, all but Christian. The bliss she feels can never be compared to anything else; indescribable.  
  
However a darkness starts to consume her very soul.  
  
She throws her head back in short of breath amid petals on her face. Reality has hit her again, the very evil has fully eaten her alive. She continues in trying to breath not having much luck.  
  
Christian, still gleeful, turns his head to look at his love. He sees her is the frozen position gasping. His smile disappears as he turns fully.  
  
\\CHRISTIAN\\  
  
Satine! Satine, what's the matter?  
  
Satine begins to fall backward, her life flashing before her; she carries on her laboured gasps. Christian catches as she falls, still coughing and gasping. Toulouse and Zidler look over.  
  
Satine's coughing intensifies. Some blood trickles out of the corner of her mouth. Christian puts his fingers to it in horror; what is happening to his love? What sort of darkness has prevailed her? He gazes back at Satine, who is now barely conscious. Now he looks to the others who stare at him and Satine in shock.  
  
\\CHRISTIAN\\  
  
Somebody get some help! Zidler turns to the Stage Manager.   
  
\\ZIDLER\\  
  
Fetch the doctor.  
  
Without further hesitance, the Manager rushes off but glancing at the dying Diamond before exiting. Zidler looks back grimly towards Satine.  
  
\\SATINE\\  
  
I'm so sorry Christian.I-I'm dying.  
  
Christian can't believe what he is hearing; he holds Satine tenderly.  
  
\\CHRISTIAN\\  
  
You'll be all right. You'll be all right.  
  
He is a loss for words.  
  
Satine can feel her temperature drop suddenly as the coldness of death starts to take over her body.  
  
\\SATINE\\  
  
I'm co-cold. Hold me. He obeys and presses Satine to him as tears start to shed form his very eyes. This can't be happening, how could of he not have known? Satine interrupts his thoughts.   
  
\\SATINE\\  
  
You've got to go on, Christian.You have so much to give.   
  
\\CHRISTIAN\\  
  
Can't go on without you.  
  
But Satine will not believe that.   
  
\\SATINE\\  
  
Tell our story, Christian.  
  
Christina starts to protest but can't speak another word. She starts to nod her head yes, trying to convince him otherwise.  
  
\\SATINE\\  
  
Yes, yes. Promise me. Promise me.  
  
Christian can't mouth an answer or nod; he is in a state of sorrow mixed with shock, a deadly mix.  
  
Now Satine can feel her soul leaving her, she only has enough breath to say one more thing.  
  
\\SATINE\\  
  
I'll-I'll always be with you. Her laboured breathing subsides, and then ceases. Christian sees her eyes are lifeless, having lost their sparkle.  
  
All look on as cradles back and forth holding Satine sobbing till his throat was sore and his eyes flooded with tears. Now he cries out as he continues to weep, pulling Satine closer to him and sinking to the floor.  
  
1905  
  
Inside Montmartre up to the apartment of Christian of who has fallen asleep atop his dirty yet dusty bed.  
  
KNOCK! KNOCK!  
  
Christian was still fast asleep, the knock having no affect on him.  
  
KNOCK! KNOCK!  
  
Christian's eyes open halfway still in dream's daze.  
  
KNOCK! KNOCK!  
  
He arises slowly giving a grunt or two from the rude awakening.  
  
KNOCK! KNOCK!  
  
\\CHRISTIAN (annoyed)\\  
  
I'm coming!  
  
He finally make sit to the door with Toulouse ambling right in.  
  
\\TOULOUSE (in his slurred accent)\\  
  
I thought you'd never answer.  
  
\\CHRISTIAN\\  
  
I was sleeping.  
  
\\TOULOUSE\\  
  
It's almost noon.  
  
But the messy room he stands in catches Toulouse's attention.  
  
\\TOULOUSE\\  
  
You really let yourself go.  
  
Christian ignores that comment.  
  
\\CHRISTIAN\\  
  
What is it that you want? I have to be somewhere.  
  
He goes through his closet trying to find his and article of clothing as Toulouse stands sits on Christian's bed and leans against his cane.  
  
\\TOULOUSE\\  
  
I have a proposition for you.  
  
\\CHRISTIAN\\  
  
And what would that be?  
  
\\TOULOUSE\\  
  
Zidler is re-opening the Moulin Rouge.  
  
Christian freezes for a few moments before stepping out with a jacket no looking for his hat.  
  
As the Theatre again.He has hired us, the Bohemians, to help with the upcoming play.  
  
\\CHRISTIAN (not at all interested)\\  
  
Oh really?  
  
\\TOULOUSE\\  
  
He wants to use "Spectacular, Spectacular", Christian.  
  
Christian pauses for moment and then looks to Toulouse.  
  
\\CHRISTIAN\\  
  
I am becoming no part of this.  
  
He walks away with Toulouse right behind him.  
  
\\TOULOUSE\\  
  
But you are the heart of this show; we can't do it without you.  
  
\\CHRISTIAN\\  
  
I don't do that anymore.  
  
Toulouse bumps into a small table; he rubs his leg in pain but then notices a stack of type papers.  
  
\\TOULOUSE (quietly)\\  
  
So I see.  
  
Christian fits his hat on and starts to walk back into where he has left Toulouse, who now stands holding the stack of pages.  
  
\\TOULOUSE (softly)\\  
  
Christian, you can't deny you passion of writing, especially "Spectacular, Spectacular".  
  
Christian remains silent.  
  
\\TOULOUSE\\  
  
We all miss her.  
  
Another brief silent moments occurs until Christian breaks it.  
  
\\CHRISTIAN\\  
  
I have to go.  
  
He heads for the door with Toulouse staring his way in confusion.  
  
\\TOULOUSE\\  
  
Where?  
  
\\CHRISTIAN\\  
  
To fetch my nephew.  
  
Toulouse gives another bemused stare notice Christian heading down the stares. He wastes no time and put the papers down and scampers after him.  
  
\\TOULOUSE\\  
  
Wait! I'm coming with you!  
  
Only a few hours later, a train has stop at the station, with people flooding out. Among them is a man of eighteen. He wears of English attire, holding his one suitcase. A stray hair of his straight browns tresses falls to his eye. He looks about, with his jade eyes, scanning for someone. He pauses.  
  
Right there is Christian and Toulouse waiting.  
  
The young man smiles brightly as he steps from the train heading towards the gentlemen.  
  
\\MAN (gleefully)\\  
  
Uncle Christian.  
  
They shake hands as Christian gives a small rare smile.  
  
\\CHRISTIAN\\  
  
It is good to see you, after so long.  
  
Christian turns to Toulouse.  
  
\\CHRISTIAN\\  
  
Toulouse, this is my nephew, William.  
  
Toulouse and William shake hands.  
  
\\TOULOUSE\\  
  
It is a pleasure to meet you.  
  
\\WILLIAM\\  
  
Likewise.  
  
They start to walk, as now Toulouse can be quiet no longer.  
  
\\TOULOUSE\\  
  
Christian, I ask you again, will you be apart of "Spectacular, Spectacular"?  
  
Christian gives a small sigh in frustration as William stares at Toulouse in interest.  
  
\\CHRISTIAN\\  
  
I told you no.  
  
\\WILLIAM\\  
  
"Spectacular, Spectacular", what's that?  
  
It is play your Uncle wrote six years ago; he refuses to be apart of it again.  
  
\\WILLIAM\\  
  
Why not it may be fun, Uncle?  
  
\\CHRISTIAN\\  
  
Fun? It's not fun.  
  
\\WILLIAM\\  
  
Because you won't let it be.  
  
Christian doesn't speak.  
  
\\WILLIAM\\  
  
Look I knew you very well when I was younger, you can hold long grudges and let it ruin your happiness. Whatever grudge you hold now you should let go and enjoy your passion for writing and directing this play of yours.  
  
Christian gazes at and smirks.  
  
\\CHRISTIAN\\  
  
Now your talking like me.  
  
William gives a pleading stare.  
  
\\CHRISTIAN\\  
  
All right fine, I'll do it.  
  
\\TOULOUSE\\  
  
Oh thank you, Christian. I promise you won't regret this.  
  
They walk on.  
  
***************************************************************************  
  
AUTHOR'S NOTE:  
  
Well? What do you think? Not too bad I hope, well I must say goodbye so I can start my second chapter. Be sure to review! :) 


	2. Auditions: Angel's Voice

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Didn't seem to get reviews? Oh well, I guess. Maybe someone out here is reading it.  
  
***************************************************************************  
  
They have been at it all day. Casting has, for the most part, gone well. All the minor roles have been cast, and the only ones they are having trouble with are three: the Courtesan, the Penniless Sitar Player, and the Marahjah.  
  
Christian, Toulouse, and Zidler sit watching all auditions as William is in the back being part of backstage crew.  
  
Satie's fingers started to ache from playing the piano so much for the auditions.  
  
One fellow, whose tall and slim, auditions for the play.  
  
\\MAN\\  
  
But, soft! What light through yonder window breaks? It is the east, and Juliet is the sun. Arise, fair sun, and kill the envious moon, who is already sick and pale with grief.  
  
Zidler is about to fall as sleep as Christian gazes aimlessly, obviously bored, and Toulouse looks excited. He whispers to Christian.  
  
\\TOUSLOUSE\\  
  
He's perfect.What do you think?  
  
Christian just glances at before sitting straight to confront the man.  
  
\\CHRISTIAN\\  
  
Thank you, Andre; you are the new Penniless Sitar Player.  
  
\\ANDRE (excited)\\  
  
Oh thank you, sir.  
  
The young man walks off and up comes a big man of muscle and few looks.  
  
\\CHRISTIAN\\  
  
Name?  
  
\\MAN\\  
  
Russell Anson.  
  
\\CHRISTIAN\\  
  
Can you sing?  
  
\\RUSSELL\\  
  
Of course.  
  
He puts a serious face on and starts to sing some kind of opera, which awakes Zidler in alarm.  
  
\\CHRISTIAN\\  
  
Thank you, you are the Marahjah.  
  
Russell gives a small flinch in disappointment.  
  
\\RUSSELL\\  
  
I am grateful, sir.  
  
Russell leaves the stage to sit among the other cast members.  
  
Many young actresses try-out for the Courtesan, but most are either ugly and can sing and perform or beautiful but sing horribly, or overdo their singing and acting it makes you cringe. But none of them has the talent, voice, or possessed the beauty for the role.  
  
Christian, Toulouse, and Zidler finally take a break.  
  
Toulouse paces at up an down the aisle  
  
\\TOULOUSE (frustrated)\\  
  
We still don't have the new Courtesan. This is hopeless!  
  
Zidler arises in fury.  
  
\\ZIDLER\\  
  
I did not buy the Moulin Rouge for nothing! We better have that part filled!  
  
He turns to Christian who massages his temple while slouching lowly in his chair  
  
\\ZIDLER\\  
  
All the parts must be cast today, Christian.  
  
\\CHRISTIAN\\  
  
I know, I know.  
  
\\ZIDLER (sighing)\\  
  
I' going for a walk.  
  
He rushes away and out the door.  
  
Toulouse slows his pace and stops at the row where Christian sits.  
  
\\TOUSLOUSE\\  
  
I need I break too; I'll be outside with my absinthe.  
  
He departs, no one realizing Satie has fallen asleep atop the keys of his piano.  
  
There is dead silence apart from the quieted talking of the actors. The door open, the sunlight seems to dance around a slender figure, no doubts a woman; all chatter stops as the actors stop to stare her way. Christian doesn't budge to see who it is.  
  
\\WOMAN (politely)\\  
  
Are these the auditions for the Bohemian show?  
  
\\CHRISTIAN\\  
  
Yes.  
  
Footsteps are heard as she makes her way down the aisle.  
  
\\WOMAN\\  
  
Am I not too late?  
  
\\CHRISTIAN\\  
  
No.   
  
The young woman makes I to the stage as Toulouse walks back in with half a bottle of absinthe.  
  
\\WOMAN\\  
  
I was thinking of acting out-  
  
\\CHRISTIAN\\  
  
Can you sing?  
  
\\WOMAN\\  
  
I suppose.  
  
\\CHRISTIAN\\  
  
Sing then.  
  
\\WOMAN\\  
  
What should I sing?  
  
He waves a hand about.  
  
\\CHRISTIAN\\  
  
Anything.  
  
\\WOMAN\\  
  
Alright.  
  
There is a brief pause in thought as Christian gives a quiet sigh.  
  
\\WOMAN\\  
  
Never knew I could feel like this,  
  
Christian suddenly stops massaging his sore temples hearing this angelic voice.  
  
\\WOMAN\\  
  
Like I've never seen the sky before.  
  
Toulouse drops his bottle with a clash but is doesn't pull attention away from the young woman.  
  
\\WOMAN\\  
  
Want to vanish inside your kiss,  
  
He raises his gaze to the young woman slowly, who look about eighteen. Her flaxen hair is pinned back tightly with two, front, light, small, sections having fallen out. Her skin is pale but with color to it with small red lips and luminous gray eyes. She wears a pale light and dark blue, with jacket, blouse, and skirt with a plain bustle.  
  
Everyone listens with interest even catching the attention the backstage crew. William finally pauses in dead silence in awe of watching this beauty sing superbly.  
  
\\WOMAN\\  
  
Everyday I'm lovin' you more and more. Listen to my heart can you hear it sing, come back to me and forgive everything! Seasons may change, Winter to Spring. I love you, till the end of time.  
  
\\CHRISTIAN (astounded)\\  
  
How do you know that song?  
  
The backstage crew moves about in behind her as they paint and create backgrounds.  
  
\\WOMAN\\  
  
In 1899, I went with my parents to see "Spectacular, Spectacular"; I was about twelve then. I love the finale song; it moved me so (As she continues to speak flashes, in Christian's mind, of Satine him together come to him rapidly as he can still hear the young woman.) seeing love truly overcame all obstacles. After all they had been through love conquered all.  
  
\\CHRISTIAN (in a slight daze)\\  
  
What's your name?  
  
\\WOMAN\\  
  
Mirabelle Chevalier. I know, Mirabelle, silly name isn't?  
  
\\WILLIAM\\  
  
It means of wondrous beauty.  
  
Mirabelle jerks her head to him as Christian stares as well to William who gazes back; the two young adult's eyes meet. Nothing diverts their attention from each other, until William becomes embarrassed and looks away for a distraction.  
  
Christian catches Mirabelle's attention.  
  
\\CHRISTIAN\\  
  
Miss Chevalier, you've made it as the new Courtesan.  
  
Mirabelle smiles brightly.  
  
\\MIRABELLE\\  
  
Thank you, sir.  
  
She steps down as William watches her every move. 


	3. Mirabelle's Newfound Pride

At night is boisterous with celebration at the Moulin Rouge. The new and old Moulin rouge crew celebrates with drinks and partying.  
  
Christian drinks quietly as he pretends to listen to Zidler who is talking his ear off with a slurred drunken speech, laughing at points. But then he stares out to his nephew William who sits alone seemingly nor sad or happy.  
  
Mirabelle, who's mane is down in a slight waves form her recent hairdo, notices this too but decides to walk over to him; William 's attention is caught immediately as she takes a seat beside.  
  
\\MIRABELLE\\  
  
Why aren't you joining the party?  
  
\\WILLIAM\\  
  
I don't drink.  
  
\\MIRABELLE\\  
  
Neither do I but the occasion calls for it doesn't it?  
  
\\WILLIAM\\  
  
I suppose.  
  
\\MIRABELLE\\  
  
Then just have a little like me.  
  
She offers him her small glass of absinthe; William takes it politely. He sips it but gives a weird reaction to it, causing Mirabelle to giggle.  
  
\\MIRABELLE (smiling)\\  
  
Don't worry, that was my first reaction too.  
  
William smiles back.  
  
\\MIRABELLE\\  
  
I don't believe I ever had the pleasure of knowing your name?  
  
\\WILLIAM\\  
  
William.  
  
\\MIRABELLE\\  
  
Nice English name; can I call you Will?  
  
William stares away as he tries to get used to the absinthe.  
  
\\WILLIAM\\  
  
If you want.  
  
Mirabelle's smile soon fades as she tries to figure out what to say.  
  
\\MIRABELLE\\  
  
What you said earlier.  
  
William stares back at her.  
  
\\MIRABELLE\\  
  
It was sweet of you.how did you know what my name meant?  
  
\\WILLIAM\\  
  
I had studied meanings of names; I was fascinated by it.  
  
\\MIRABELLE\\  
  
So it wasn't a 'come on'?  
  
William can't help but smile dazzlingly.  
  
\\WILLIAM\\  
  
No I'm afraid it wasn't, I just saw the opportunity when said your name was silly.  
  
\\MIRABELLE (grinning)\\  
  
I guess you proved me wrong, then.  
  
They stare at he each other for the longest time. Gazing into each other's eyes for what seems like forever.  
  
Mirabelle diverts her stare and looks down before looking back up.  
  
\\MIRABELLE\\  
  
Well, enjoy your drink.  
  
She gets up.  
  
\\WILLIAM\\  
  
Thanks.  
  
She smiles but walks away.  
  
Christian now takes notice of his nephew watching every step of Mirabelle's as she leaves the premises of the stage and out a door.  
  
Mirabelle heads out to the glittering Elephant, the dressing of Satine. Stares up at it curiously. She walks forth and enters inside.  
  
She makes it to the red bedroom. The walls are a deep scarlet color and a bed covered in the same deep scarlet was on one side of the room; on the other side was a small table. To Mirabelle, the room looks like it was once glittering and shiny but now is dark and dusty.  
  
She walks past the table and bed, and finds a small balcony. She ambles out onto it also noticing, on either side, is a set gold stairs.  
  
She gazes upon the stars and full moon; a small wind brushes past her face as she embraces it with her face, her eyes closed. She opens them slowly.  
  
\\MIRABELLE (singing softly)\\  
  
I look back on my life, wondering where my dreams had gone astray, astray from me. The sun is down, but it still shines on me! My song sings stridently now, dreams sweepin' my heart up high!  
  
She walks about a little.  
  
\\MIRABELLE\\  
  
I can take on the world! Nothing can stop me now! I was the fallen angel, now with sprouted wings. Ready to conquer all! Never did I dream. That pride could open the gate. The gate to fame! It seems so perfect. Seems too good to be true. But tonight I dance.  
  
She twirls around.  
  
\\MIRABELLE\\  
  
Dancin' the night away! Wanna live this till the end. Till the end! I can take on the world! Nothing can stop me now! I was the fallen angel, now with sprouted wings. Ready to conquer all! Oh yeah! Oh yeah, yeah, yeah.  
  
She continues to sing as she walks the left stairwell up to the top.  
  
\\MIRABELLE\\  
  
Every step I take, I'll take with pride. I've waited patiently. For this day.I am soaring high now. To Heaven's Skies!  
  
She makes it up to the roof, having a small canopy behind her, in her graceful stance her arms out in pride.  
  
\\MIRABELLE\\  
  
I can take on the world! Nothing can stop me now! I was the fallen angel, now with sprouted wings. Ready to conquer all! Finally sprouted my wings! Yeah, eyeah! I'm ready to fly! Ohh yeahh! I am a star sparkling the brightest.  
  
She lowers her arms and quiets her voice as if she is missing something.  
  
\\MIRABELLE\\  
  
But I shine alone; shining alone.Love is caged by the barrier of pride. I used its wings, and let it fall. I can take on the world. Nothing can stop me now. I was the fallen angel, now with sprouted wings. Ready to conquer all. But is it all what it seems.(Wrote the song all by my lonesome self; seriously I did)  
  
She quiets down as she further gazes up at the luminous moon and sparkling stars.  
  
Not even knowing William is watching her, intently, from below.  
  
\\CHRISTIAN\\  
  
William!  
  
William stares forward, glance sat Mirabelle once more, and walks away. But also another, Russell, watches but in sadistic stalking way. 


	4. Unexpected Dance Rehersal

I am deeply obliged Jean!!! Sorry about it being hard to read script form Sarcastic Chipmunk. And I appreciate it bohemianideals.  
  
***************************************************************************  
  
The next day they train for their first dance scene, the actors being in their rehearsal clothes; nothing fancy. The backstage crew can be seen all the way in the back working on backgrounds and such; William steals glances at Mirabelle, who's hair in pin back messily and is wearing a deep forest green gown with a corset and thick straps but no bustle.  
  
Toulouse stands before the humongous stage, instructing the actors.  
  
\\TOULOUSE\\  
  
Ok places everyone. All right, action!  
  
The orchestra plays "Bailamos" from Enrique Iglesias, and the chosen pairs start to dance. Mirabelle twirls about switching from partner to partner a few times until-  
  
~Tonight we dance.  
  
I leave my life in your hands.~  
  
She starts to dance with Andre who can't get one step right as for Mirabelle takes every move with such poise.  
  
\\TOULOUSE\\  
  
No! No! No!  
  
The music stop abruptly as the dwarf rushes up the small stairs.  
  
\\TOULOUSE\\  
  
That won't do! (Looking to backstage crew) William!  
  
William stands from what is he doing.  
  
\\TOULOUSE\\  
  
I need you to show Andre how to do this routine.  
  
William stays quiet as he walks over; Toulouse has Mirabelle and him join one hand with William's other at her waist and hers at his shoulder.  
  
\\TOULOUSE\\  
  
Begin.  
  
The music starts where it left off as Mirabelle and William begin to move.  
  
~We take the floor. Nothing is forbidden anymore. Don't let the world in outside~  
  
Mirabelle is spun out with William onto one hand.  
  
~Don't let a moment go by~  
  
She is spun back in her back against him but twirled forwards as they dance once again.  
  
~Nothing can stop us tonight!~  
  
Mirabelle raises a knee, having his hand holding that. William, with an uncomfortable expression, drags her backwards.  
  
~Bailamos!~  
  
He lower her swings her back up just as fast. Mirabelle spins away to other girl dancers.  
  
~Let the rhythm take you over! Bailamos!~  
  
They spin and twirl about shaking their hips and hair.  
  
~Te quiero amor mio!~  
  
William comes back as they continue to same dance routine.  
  
~Bailamos! wanna live this life forever! Bailamos! Te quiero amor mio!~  
  
Mirabelle spins by herself but joins hands with William again.  
  
~Te quiero!~  
  
He lowers her down slowly as the music ends. William raises her up, as Mirabelle is in some shock form his performance.  
  
\\TOULOUSE (happily)\\  
  
Perfect!  
  
Toulouse then converses with Russell while William and Mirabelle gaze at each other for the a few long moments. William finally departs back to his work Mirabelle watching him leave, intently.  
  
Christian studies this curiously.  
  
Russell also has caught this moment and gives William a jealous glare but moves his gaze to Mirabelle.   
  
Mirabelle continues to stare until Toulouse catches her attention and constructs her. William steels one more glance Mirabelle who catches it before really going back to work.  
  
Christian gives a worried glance at them but then stares out into space in deep thought.  
  
After a hard day's work, the rehearsals end; everyone departs to his or her homes. Christian drinks absinthe with Toulouse and Zidler at the pathway between the two wide columns of seats. William puts a few things away for tomorrow.  
  
\\MIRABELLE (softly)\\  
  
You never cease to amaze me.  
  
William jerks around in alarm to find Mirabelle before him, in flattering attire.  
  
Her hair is down in its wavy array, and she wears a green and gold silk satin dress with embroidery on the sleeves, down the front, and back with a raw silk bustle.  
  
\\MIRABELLE (smirking)\\  
  
Where did you learn to dance like that?  
  
He blushes along with a wide grin.  
  
\\WILLIAM\\  
  
I only pick up on what I see; I'm not a natural at it. I sure I was going to drop.  
  
Mirabelle walks closer to him and take a hand of into hers, staring down at his hand.  
  
\\MIRABELLE (softly)\\  
  
You have strong hands.  
  
She gazes back into his eyes.  
  
\\MIRABELLE\\  
  
And before I've observed your light on your feet.you have a talent for it. You should practice, I'm sure you'll catch on quickly.  
  
\\WILLIAM\\  
  
I am but a learner.  
  
Mirabelle gives a small smile.  
  
\\MIRABELLE\\  
  
I can teach you tomorrow.  
  
William beams again.  
  
\\WILLIAM (softly)\\  
  
I'd like that.  
  
\\CHRISTIAN (grimly)\\  
  
William.  
  
William only turns his head to Christian.  
  
\\WILLIAM\\  
  
Coming Uncle.  
  
He gazes back at Mirabelle.  
  
\\MIRABELLE\\  
  
Well I must be off.  
  
She removes his hand and starts away.  
  
\\WILLIAM\\  
  
Bye.  
  
Mirabelle turns her heads to the side to glance at him.  
  
\\MIRBELLE (softy)\\  
  
Bye.  
  
William continues stare as Christian looks to him worriedly; his nephew finally walk up to leave btu Christian grabs his arm.  
  
\\CHRISTIAN\\  
  
Don't amuse yourself with someone like her; they're only trouble.  
  
\\WILLIAM\\  
  
She's just a friend, Uncle.  
  
\\CHRISTIAN\\  
  
Stay focused, though.  
  
\\WILLIAM\\  
  
Yes, Uncle.  
  
William is finally allowed to depart from the scene. Christian speaks to Toulouse not moving his gaze from his nephew.  
  
\\CHRISTIAN\\  
  
William is becoming too distracted with Miss Chevalier. The play will be behind in some work.  
  
\\TOULOUSE\\  
  
Sounds like someone I once knew.  
  
Toulouse departs, the other two Bohemians and Zidler gone, as Christian gives him a look before glancing back at William. He can see himself in William, bringing old painful memories.  
  
Christian gives a painful look to himself before turning around to leave.  
  
***************************************************************************  
  
I know, nothing great happening right? Well just bare with me, I can assure you I'll add suspense sooner or later. 


	5. Disaster Strikes

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Well I had used Italics for lyrics and Bold for the upper case names but it doesn't show up on the fan fiction site for some reason so I am using for names and ~~ for unsung lyrics. I have changed some things in chapter 2-4 but mostly 2 and 4. Before reading this, skim over 2- 4.  
  
Thank you. :)  
  
***************************************************************************  
  
Night has fallen upon the town and Christian has passed out upon his bed; his apartment isn't as bad as it was before, more tidy but still gloomy. But William is not found inside the apartment. He happens to be outside leaning against the outer wall, watching the darkened sky. He heaves a small sighing thinking of no other than Mirabelle. She has filled till the point of him seeing her face on the moon.  
  
\\WILLIAM (softly)\\  
  
If you're not the one then why does my soul feel glad today? If you're not the one then why does my hand fit yours this way? If you are not mine then why does your heart my calls?  
  
He begins to walk forth.  
  
\\WILLIAM\\  
  
If you are not mine would I have the strength to stand at all?  
  
He walks about through the shadowy town of silence, passing by prostitutes, low-lifes, and etc.  
  
\\WILLIAM\\  
  
I don't know what the future brings, but I know your here with me now.  
  
He catches eye of a hooker flirting a rich folk.  
  
\\WILLIAM\\  
  
We'll make it through and I hope you are the one I share my life with.  
  
He stares away.  
  
\\WILLIAM\\  
  
I don't wanna run away but I can't take it I don't understand. If I'm not made for you then why does my heart tell me that I am? Is there anyway that I can stay in your arms?  
  
\\WILLIAM\\  
  
If I don't need you then why am I crying on my bed? If I don't need you then why does your name resound in my head?  
  
He looks at a puddle and sees Mirabelle's face for a few seconds.  
  
\\WILLIAM\\  
  
If you're not for me then why does this distance name my life?  
  
The moon has her face again staring down at him.  
  
\\WILLIAM\\  
  
If your not for me then why do I dream of you as my wife?  
  
The face disappears.  
  
\\WILLIAM\\  
  
I don't know why your so far away but I know this much is true. We'll make it through and I hope you are the one I share my life with. And I wish that you could be the one I die with.  
  
He glances and sees a husband coming home to a greeting wife.  
  
\\WILLIAM\\  
  
And I pray that you're the one I build my home with I hope I love you all my life.  
  
He turns away to stroll on another street.  
  
\\WILLIAM\\  
  
I don't wanna run away but I can't take it I don't understand. If I'm not made for you then why does my heart tell me that I am? Is there anyway that I can stay in your arms?  
  
Without looking light start to be out from homes and shops.  
  
\\WILLIAM (softly)\\  
  
Cause I miss you body and soul so strong that it takes my breath away. And I breathe you into my heart and I pray for the strength to stand today.  
  
He makes it to the public housing where he is staying with Christian.  
  
\\WILLIAM\\  
  
Cause I love you whether it's wrong or right and though I cant be with you tonight. And though my heart is by your side.  
  
He trots up the stairs.  
  
\\WILLIAM\\  
  
I don't wanna run away but I can't take it I don't understand. If I'm not made for you then why does my heart tell me that I am?  
  
He pauses at the door.  
  
\\WILLIAM\\  
  
Is there anyway that I can stay in your arms.  
  
He opens it and closes it quietly.  
  
The night passes as the sun rises. All actors practice with their parts this time as Mirabelle finishes going over lines with Russell, who's hair is put up will few fallen tendrils and a violet gown with accents of blue velvet on this stunning attire, having a train that is gathered in the back, and a matching skirt to go below.  
  
He tries to flirt with her from to time. William watches with jealousy as he tries hard to work but finds himself distracted.  
  
\\WILLIAM (to himself in a whisper)\\  
  
Come on, William. She doesn't think of you that way. Pull yourself together.  
  
He glances again, seeing Russell picking up his fallen papers of his script, and finds Mirabelle staring back at him. He almost forgets what he is doing as their eyes have locked. But Mirabelle breaks it to look back at Russell.  
  
Andre then, fumbling with his papers, walks over to Mirabelle with Russell passing by. But abruptly, Russell is seen tripping Andre, causing him to fall backwards. Everyone freezes and some rush over to help him, including Toulouse, Christian, the Argentian, Mirabelle, and William.  
  
Andre sits up.  
  
\\TOULOUSE\\  
  
Are you all right?  
  
\\ANDRE\\  
  
Perfectly fine, sir.  
  
He attempts to get up but his left ankle throbs in pain. He gives a yelp falls down.  
  
\\ANDRE\\  
  
On second thought.  
  
Zidler rushes over in a slight panic.  
  
\\ZIDLER\\  
  
He is alright?  
  
William is already kneeled down to examine the ankle.  
  
\\WILLIAM\\  
  
He's sprained his left ankle.  
  
\\ZIDLER\\  
  
No, we need a him. We have no one else.  
  
\\ARGENTIAN\\  
  
I'm sure we can find someone.  
  
\\CHRISTIAN\\  
  
Not likely.  
  
An argument ensues as William arises. Russell opens his mouth to say something until-  
  
\\WILLIAM\\  
  
I'll do it.  
  
There is silence.  
  
\\WILLIAM\\  
  
I can learn the lines fast enough.  
  
\\TOULOUSE\\  
  
Can you at least sing?  
  
\\WILLIAM\\  
  
Most likely.  
  
\\ZIDLER\\  
  
It's settled then, he's the new Penniless Sitar Player.  
  
Russell glares at William in disapproval before walks away; William catches it and gives a confused expression.  
  
\\MIRABELLE\\  
  
I guess I have teach you to dance no matter what.  
  
He stares to her catching her smile. She walks past him with him smirking back. 


	6. Sweet Moment

It rains heavily but not outside, everyone left except for Mirabelle and William.  
  
She has them go step by step.  
  
\\MIRRABELLE\\  
  
One, Two.  
  
She instructs him light as he gets the hang of it fast. She is twirl around at points and lowered down at the end. They stand up right again as they breath somewhat heavily. William walks and stands under the frame of the open door showing the rain; Mirabelle is facing away taking her hair down.  
  
\\MIRRABELLE\\  
  
Well I should be going home, before the weather worsens.  
  
She hears no answer. She turns around to find William has disappeared; she furrows her brows.  
  
\\MIRRABELLE\\  
  
Will?  
  
She walks forth and under the doorframe, only to find William out in the rain.  
  
\\MIRABELLE (with wide eyes)\\  
  
Are you crazy?!  
  
William turns around with a soon bright smile. Then he he gets in a bow but with his hand out.  
  
\\WILLIAM\\  
  
May I have this dance?  
  
Mirabelle can only smile as she hesitates slightly to take his hand. HE brings her into the cool rain as they, Mirabelle being twirled around playfully. She laughs in glee.  
  
Afterward, William lifts her up by the waist and spins around again with Mirabelle's hands behind his neck a she continues to giggle, both not caring that they are soaked to the bone. William lowers her slowly as Mirabelle's chuckling recedes.  
  
Both their grins fade away as they stare intently into each other's eyes, drowning in them instantly. William brings his head in closing the space between them; his lips almost reach hers.  
  
Mirabelle pulls away, William still speechless.  
  
\\MIRABELLE (softly)\\  
  
I-I have to go.  
  
She turns around walks away, William still immobile not knowing how to act upon this.  
  
The next both are silent about yesterday as they go over lines with others. William steals glances at Mirabelle, with her catching them but looking away.  
  
Mirabelle's hair is tied in low half-ponytail but with a layer of hair out. She is dressed in a robin's egg button-down corset with dark green embroider at the front hem of the neckline and sleeves, and to complete the outfit is a matching dark sea green skirt.  
  
Finally they must rehearse together up on the stage everyone else practicing around them but distances away. As this continues, a creaking crate is unseen with the two male hands readying it to swing down; it's target.Mirabelle. The crate is pushed down, falling faster as it picks up speed, no one taking notice. It is almost to its objective, aiming straight for the unsuspecting victim. But at the last moment-  
  
William has caught eye of and pushes Mirabelle onto her stomach, it grazing past his the right side of his chest. The box crashes with a sliding thud, breaking somewhat.  
  
Everyone jumps in alarm as some help up William and Mirabelle.  
  
Christian, Toulouse, and Zidler have just made it to the stage.  
  
\\ZIDLER\\  
  
What happened here?  
  
\\WILLIAM\\  
  
I don't know.  
  
As the conversation progresses Mirabelle gazes behind her finding Russell coming out from the darkened place behind the curtains; he stares back but in a seductive knowing way. Mirabelle looks away in fear but suppresses the emotion from her features.  
  
Afterwards, William helps a crewman with rolling up a cloth background.  
  
\\CREWMAN\\  
  
Thanks.  
  
\\WILLIAM\\  
  
No problem.  
  
The Crewman departs as William winces in main from his chest.  
  
\\MIRRABELLE\\  
  
I'd like to thank you.  
  
He spins around restraining the pain he is feeling at the moment.  
  
\\MIRABELLE\\  
  
For saving me today.  
  
\\WILLIAM\\  
  
It was nothing.  
  
His move his right arm out comes excruciating pain, he grimaces from the throbbing ache.  
  
Mirabelle rushes to his aid immediately  
  
\\MIRABELLE (worried)\\  
  
You're hurt.  
  
\\WILLIAM (cringing)\\  
  
It's.nothing.  
  
\\MIRABELLE (ordering)\\  
  
Sit down.  
  
He obeys and seats himself on the two-stacked crates.  
  
\\MIRRABELLE\\  
  
Un-button you shirt.  
  
William pause and stares at her puzzled.  
  
\\WILLIAM\\  
  
What?  
  
\\MIRRABELLE\\  
  
This is no time to be bashful; I just need to see your wound.  
  
He reluctantly obliges and unfastens some of the buttons. Mirabelle inspects it finding the scrape is bleed, and then she rips a bottom part of her skirt, ripping the piece in two. She takes the smaller piece and dabs on the gash, trying to soak of some of the blood. At points William quietly hisses from the pain. She finally bandages it up but when just finishing it up William her hand in response the sting, giving a louder hiss.  
  
\\MIRABELLE (softly)\\  
  
Sorry.  
  
William brings his stare to her eyes.  
  
\\WILLIAM (gently)\\  
  
Don't be.  
  
Mirabelle gazes back, being sucked into the intensity of his eyes. She grows uncomfortable and pulls away getting up. She avoids contact as William arises slowly.  
  
\\MIRABELLE (hesitating)\\  
  
I-I should go.  
  
She turns to walk away put he grabs her arm and pulls her into a deeps kiss. Mirabelle is unable to react as her eyes have closed on contact. After a few moments William pulls away realizing what he has just done and regretting it.  
  
\\MIRRABELLE\\  
  
Why did you do that?  
  
William diverts his stare from her and back away all embarrassed from his sudden course of action.  
  
\\WILLIAM\\  
  
I'm so sorry; I-I didn't mean-  
  
\\MIRRABELLE\\  
  
Why did you stop?  
  
He jerks his head back to her with a bewildered expression upon his face, speechless. Mirabelle closes the space between them and tilts her head; bring her lips close up to his. She glances up at his eyes before kissing him back only now it grows more passionately.  
  
But from afar, Russell is watching in disgust and jealousy.don't worry it gets more suspenseful in the next chapter to come. 


	7. Love can be Both Light and Dark

The practices are finished now they truly rehearse scene by from the play.  
  
Russell and Mirabelle are upon the stage, some actors with them, sitting in chairs, or backstage where William is.  
  
He watches Mirabelle and only her with loving eyes. Mirabelle, whose hair is loosely pin back at light fallen tendrils with a low chest, half- sleeved, scarlet gown with an interesting and intricate bustle.  
  
Russell and Mirabelle hold scripts as Russell reads from his.  
  
\\RUSSELL\\  
  
We shall dine together tonight, when sun sets.  
  
Mirabelle almost doesn't respond from being distracted.  
  
\\MIRABELLE\\  
  
Oh-Dear Maharajah, I am afraid I must decline. I have much work to do.  
  
She starts to leave, being in front of William without knowing it.  
  
\\RUSSELL\\  
  
Tomorrow then, my dear?  
  
William grabs her hand, causing her gives small startled gasp. He starts to kiss it continuously.  
  
\\MIRABELLE (slightly breathless)\\  
  
Yes tomorrow.  
  
She rushes behind the curtain and starts to kiss William incessantly as mumbles of the rehearsal progressing form scene to scene.  
  
Another day Mirabelle, her hair being pinned up high with tendrils and two front section hanging out and her wearing a light pale off-the-shoulder sleeve dress with a poof on her sleeves from the top to the elbow with a band put at the middle; no bustle, and William have to practice their routine but joking around at the same time, worrying Christian and making Russell green with envy.  
  
A Different time, Mirabelle and William practicing lines, without scripts, while making out; Mirabelle's hair is pinned half-up with her part showing, and she is dressed in a simple dress in creamy yellow color with a long, thin, V down her chest.  
  
\\MIRABELLE (between kisses)\\  
  
We must.be.careful.  
  
\\WILLIAM\\  
  
Fear not.we will.conduct.our love.affair.right under the maharajah's-  
  
Mirabelle stares waiting for him to finish, William gives a slight respired chuckle.  
  
\\WILLIAM (smiling and whispering)\\  
  
I forgot my line.  
  
\\MIRABELLE (whispering back)\\  
  
Let me help you then.  
  
She kisses him as he embraces his arms around waist and she around his neck.  
  
One night the couple sneaks out of their homes and to the Elephant, Mirabelle, and her hair down, wearing a pale white and pink gown with no corset or bustle just a low chest, half-sleeves, grey cuffs, and a black hem at the wrists and chest. They make it inside the crimson room; already kissing progressing to other things.need I say more?  
  
It is dawn and William has already awoken he faces Mirabelle's back.  
  
\\WILLIAM (softly)\\  
  
I love you.  
  
There is no reply, he figures she is still asleep so he sits up at his side and starts to dress himself while we see Mirabelle in a doze peacefully. Unexpectedly, her eyes open having been already awake, a worried expression on her face.  
  
That morning, other actors run through their scenes as others like Mirabelle and William who sits across each other but steal glances at each, smiling and giggling.  
  
Mirabelle hair is up in a simple bun and dressing in grey blue velvet dress with an intricate collar.  
  
Zidler turns from his chair and stares at them suspiciously; the two shut up immediately and stare back. Zidler look away and Mirabelle and William giggle.  
  
Zidler whispers to Christian who sits next to him.  
  
\\ZILDER\\  
  
You were right about them.  
  
\\CHRISTIAN\\  
  
They're growing worse.  
  
\\TOULOUSE\\  
  
William! You're up!  
  
William arise and walks but brush past Mirabelle handing her a note secretly. Mirabelle opens it slowly as he strolls down the pathway. It is a simple note saying:  
  
Meet me at The Elephant when the sun sets.  
  
Mirabelle stares up with a small smile. But then she feels someone watching her. She looks to her far right finding Russell a distance away but in her row. He is giving her that seductive yet disgusting look. She stares away but can feel him still gawking at her.  
  
She arises and walks down the pathway, few glancing at her, and heading for the backstage door, noting knowing of Russell following her.  
  
Suddenly a hand rough hand grabs Mirabelle's arm.  
  
\\RUSSELL (whispering)\\  
  
Thought you could hide from me didn't you?  
  
He takes both her arms and pushes her against a wall forcefully.  
  
\\RUSSELL\\  
  
Long time, no see, aye?  
  
He tightens his grip on her, causing Mirabelle to make a small painful noise.  
  
\\MIRABELLE\\  
  
Let go.  
  
\\RUSSELL (cruelly)\\  
  
Why? So you can run away again? Like you always do.even if you must that boy?  
  
Mirabelle glances at William before gazing into Russell's cold eyes in fear.  
  
\\RUSSELL\\  
  
Let's party for old time's sake?  
  
\\MIRABELLE\\  
  
I don't do that anymore.  
  
\\RUSSELL\\  
  
Oh no. You obviously have done it with William.  
  
Mirabelle looks in horror.  
  
\\RUSSELL\\  
  
Did you teach any tricks?  
  
Mirabelle spits at his face in disgust; Russell doesn't flinch.  
  
\\RUSSELL\\  
  
There's the girl I used to know.  
  
He leans in to kiss her as Mirabelle tosses her head to block it. Suddenly-  
  
Smack!  
  
Russell falls to ground in pain, Mirabelle staring in shock. Mirabelle looks up and finds Christian with a sack in his hands.  
  
Russell rises.  
  
\\CHRISTIAN (sternly)\\  
  
Rehearsal is over for you now.  
  
Russell glance sat then brushing past Mirabelle.  
  
\\RUSSELL (whispering)\\  
  
I'm not finished with you and the boy, yet.  
  
He storms out onto the stage and down the steps. He then grabbed his coat and left the theatre. Soon the whole crew came backstage, wondering what was happening.  
  
\\ZIDLER\\  
  
What happened?  
  
\\CHRISTIAN\\  
  
Rehearsal is over early today.we'll see you all tomorrow.  
  
After that people start to leave William glancing at Mirabelle before departing himself. Mirabelle gazes aimlessly troubled by what Russell had whispered to her. 


End file.
